Apparatus that generate three-dimensional objects, including those commonly referred to as “3D printers”, have been proposed as a potentially convenient way to produce three-dimensional objects. These apparatus typically receive a definition of the three-dimensional object in the form of an object model. This object model is processed to instruct the apparatus to produce the object using one or more production materials. These production materials may comprise a combination of agents and powdered substrates, heated polymers and/or liquid solutions of production material. The processing of an object model may be performed on a layer-by-layer basis. It may be desired to produce a three-dimensional object with one or more properties, such as color, mechanical and/or structural properties. The processing of the object model may vary based on the type of apparatus and/or the production technology being implemented. Generating objects in three-dimensions presents many challenges that are not present with two-dimensional print apparatus.